Regina's Pokemon Adventure
by VioletWolf777
Summary: I know, not the best title. First Fanfic. About a girl and her cousin and sister's adventure. Accepting OC's even if it is my first fanfic


_**Regina's Pokemon Adventures**_

_**By: Iya, Angela, and Jon**_

Chapter One: A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

_Beep! _ "Ugh. Morning… Wait! Isn't Today is the day me, Avery, and Ella get our first Pokemon!... I bet they aren't awake yet. I guess this means I have to wake them up…again." I said. I guess I should explain, my name is Regina Enigmar, I am 16 years old, Avery Sanches is my 15 year old cousin, he is a fan of Grass and Bug type Pokemon, Ella Enigmar is my older sister, she happens to like cute yet tough Pokemon. I am somewhat tall, I have long black hair that covers one of my eyes (which is silver instead of red, I don't know why) and I just let it loose, and pale white skin, Red eyes, and I always wear a scarf. Avery is only slightly smaller than me, he has short black hair, tan skin, Yellow eyes, and he has a habit of annoying me when I'm alone with him (which I dislike). Ella has short, black hair, brown eyes, fair skin, and she often leaves me alone with Avery just to annoy me. Sometimes, I really think that they are just there to annoy me.

I went into Ella and Avery's room, and proceeded to wake them up. I kicked Avery's face, and he screamed, causing Ella to wake up as well. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" they both screamed. "We're getting our first Pokemon today." "STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" "I'm not changing the subject. I was just reminding you." I replied. "…" "That means GO GET DRESSED SO WE CAN LEAVE" "Yes ma'am!" they said. Avery was sleeping on the floor, and he immediately ran to the bathroom. Ella then proceeded to knock on the door screaming "NO! LET ME IN! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!!" Ella complained. Smiling, I went back to my room so I could change.

_Ten minutes later…_

"HURRY UP, OR I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" I screamed. "Alright already! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ella said. Avery and Ella came running down the stairs. "It took you long enough." I said. "Just ask mom for her Zigzagoon so we can leave already." Ella said. I got mom's Zigzagoon, and I followed Ella and Avery outside. They started to run faster, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME! Fine, don't wait for me. At least I'm the one who has PROTECTION!" I said, emphasizing the last word. They stopped, and I caught up with them. A boy around the same age as Ella was standing in front of us. "Who are you?" I asked the 'male' standing in front of Ella. "I'm Lucas, and if I may, why were the two of you running frantically like that?" He asked." No we weren't…" Ella and Avery said. "It's nice to meet you, Lucas. I'm Regina; this is my sister Ella and my cousin Avery. Now Ella and Avery, why don't you explain to Lucas why you were running away, hmm?" I said. "Well… We can't really explain…" they said in unison. "Oh please, I know you have it." I said.

*Flashback*

_I paced back and forth, waiting for Avery and Ella to finish getting ready. After pacing for about 5 minutes, I slumped down onto the sofa, and quickly fell asleep._

_10 minutes later…_

_Poke…Poke…Poke…"What…WILL YOU STOP POKING ME! AVERY SANCHES YOU. ARE. FINISHED." I yelled, angrily. Something was bugging me, Avery and Ella looked like they were about to burst out into laughter, like the time they hid my Eevee doll when I was five, but I ignored it.  
_

_*_End of Flashback*

"…You can't scold me. I'm older than you." Ella retorted. "Ella, age doesn't matter. I could be an 8 year old and still scold you." I said. Avery remained silent. "…Don't think I forgot about you Avery." I said. Unfortunately, I forgot Lucas was there. "Uh…ok. Are you going to go on a Pokemon adventure? If you are, can I come?" Lucas asked. "I don't know… we just met after al-""Yes!" Ella and Avery outnumbered me, sadly in our group, majority wins. "Fine, but he's your responsibility." I said. Lucas smiled, and immediately began talking to Ella. I was…suspicious, but I decided to leave them be. After all, this could be Ella's chance to get a b-o-y-friend. I mean, it's hard to miss the way they blush when they talk to each other. Ella looked like a tomato; Lucas on the other hand, was twice as Red. Avery, was practically hopping around, giggling. I just stood there, complaining to myself about why majority always had to win, and why they couldn't even take 3 seconds to think about it. I bet nobody would be able to tell that we were related. "Let's just keep going." I urged. We walked together, Ella and Lucas blushing like they were on their first date already (which they are **NOT**) Avery was watching them while eating popcorn which I knew he packed (which he took from **OUR** fridge while I was looking) I interrupted them by saying "If you two are finished acting like you're on a date, then maybe you two can actually go on one." "What are you talking about!?" they said, "Me? I was just saying that you two looked like you were on a date, after all you just experienced an awkward silence, not that I'm into this but you need a male friend." I told Ella, who blushed in reply. "I do not!" she retorted. "Arguing with me in front of you male friend won't do you any good." I said, fixing my hair so it still covered my other eye. "Ugh, whatever!" she said. She's just trying to hide it. I know better. I walked ahead of them so I arrived first; the walk was short and uneventful.

I knocked on the door and a man with white hair answered. "I see you're here to get the Pokemon eggs." He said. "Yes, someone else is here too, Lucas is you're assistant, correct?" I said. He nodded and we all went inside. There were three Pokemon eggs on a table in the center of the room. "So which one's mine?" Ella asked excitedly, after the greetings. "Pick one." Prof. Rowan replied. Ella and Avery were hopping around pointing at the eggs; Lucas already had a Tutwig and was conversing with the Professor. I was studying the egg in front of me, but when I touched it, something happened. The egg began to glow white, and when it stopped glowing, cracks formed at the top, slowly going through to the bottom. "You can do it…" I whispered to the Egg. "It's hatching…" Lucas murmured, as Prof. Rowan and Ella nodded in agreement. Avery just stood there, jaw dropped. A small silver leg poked out through the bottom, and soon a head popped out the top, An Eevee, but something was different… it was a silver color, meaning it was shiny. It was covered in a gooey liquid, and I took the towel from Prof. Rowan and wiped it off. It looked at me with its **HUGE** eyes, and, unfortunately, started crying. I picked it up, and it stopped. "…Wow." Surprisingly, was all Ella and Avery could say? "I'm shocked Ella. You usually don't silence yourself like that." I said, adjusting my bangs. "Hey! At least I don't have a fear of strangers!" she cried. "*gasp* you take that back!" I said. "Well, it's true! Just like your fear of injections!" she replied. "You don't have to be SOOOO rude!" Ella scolded. I can't believe it. We stood and argued while Avery and Lucas walked on to Jubilife! Ugh! We followed them, and I watched as Avery caught a Budew on the way…Wait a minute, since when did he get those Poke' balls?! I finally stopped walking, seeing as my Eevee seemed to be very tired. I looked under it and it had made its 'business'! (On my new shoes!) "Aiyeeeeeeeeeeee!" I screamed. "What's – oh… H-hh-h-h……HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ella, Avery, and Lucas were now laughing, while rolling on the floor. I took advantage of the situation, and went to wash it off. After washing it off, I went back and seeing as they were still laughing, went ahead of them. I was worried about Ella's Aipom and Avery's Buneary, because they were already on the floor, without a clue as to what was funny. I forgot to mention they're eggs hatched on the way. "Hey … wait for us!" Lucas yelled, clutching his stomach, since, I'm guessing, it probably hurt from laughing so much. I glared at him, and walked even faster, my Eevee staring at Lucas…with its tongue stuck out. Yep. My Eevee was mocking them. I stared down at it, and thought of giving it a nickname. "I should give you a nickname…well a name… uhh…Let me think……" I said, deep in thought. "Oof!" I looked to see I had… walked straight into a lamp post. "Mmmff….ooff….Heh…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Oh no. Not again. They were laughing, again. Same people as earlier. "I have it! … How about Maemi? I saw it on the internet; it means 'smile of truth'." I suggested, looking down at my Eevee for a reaction. She nodded her head 'no'. "Huh, well… how about, Ai? It means 'love'." I said. She nodded, seemingly proud of having a nick name. "Ai it is then. Let's go ahead of them." I told the small Eevee sitting in my arms. "Eev Eevee!" she said, smiling. I nodded, although I didn't understand what she meant. I was used to having one side of my face covered by my hair, and the wind blew it out of place. I immediately noticed and used my other hand to put it back in place. My Eevee looked up, and seemed to be asking why I was so insistent on keeping my hair this way. "I have my reasons, I'll tell you sometime." I told her. I looked back; Ella and the others were following, laughing. I sighed, when would they stop?! I petted Ai as we headed to the Pokemon Center. I may not have mentioned it but Avery and Ella's eggs hatched into a Buneary (Avery's) and an Aipom (Ella's). We trained on the way here too. We arrived earlier, but I didn't notice until… until… well I hit the lamp post. I looked back again, Ella's Aipom was on her head, Avery's Buneary was in his arms, but practically shaking in excitement. I handed Ai to nurse Joy, "Please wait for a few minutes" she said. I went over to the table in the corner and picked out some random magazine. "Huh…Hottest trainers…? How foolish…" I said, flipping through the pages since I was too lazy to get another one. "Steven Stone…? Hoenn champion... used to be…at least. Hottest Trainer, huh? Whatever." I said to myself. Ella, Lucas, and Avery finally came inside. Ella looking like she was choking on her own laughter, Lucas clutching onto Ella's shoulder, laughing, Ella's Aipom struggling to keep it's balance on her head, Avery already literally rolling on the floor in laughter, his Buneary on the floor… crying. Sigh. This might be take longer than I thought.

End of Chapter One


End file.
